The Wizard Of Oslo
by JellybeanAddiction
Summary: A Hetalia x Wizard of Oz cross over. The Nordics are the main characters. No idea where this idea came from.. Human names used. AU. My first fanfiction
1. Introduction: Running from a Witch

**Authors Note: **AU. I think they are in Kansas rather than in a Nordic country, as I don't recon it's at all common to get tornados up there, and I didn't want to change that part of the story as I felt it was important.

I've had to change things around a little to make sense. In this version, our Dorothy character doesn't run away and meet that 'fortune teller'. Instead they run away and bumps into Norway (If you remember, the fortune teller = Wizard of Oz) as it wouldn't make sense for Finland to live with Iceland, Denmark and Sweden and not Norway, so in this story, Norway lives with them, he is just out at the time going to visit England and Romania (Magic trio~~). Hope that's okay^^

Human names are used. Matthias = Denmark. Emil = Iceland. Nikolas = Norway. Tino = Finland. Berwald = Sweden. Natalia = Belarus. Ravis = Latvia. Feliks = Poland. Toris = Lithuania. Eduard = Estonia. Arthur = England and Vladimir = Romania.

Please excuse any mistakes with apostrophes – I never totally understood them.

Also, I have decided I will not be typing out Sweden's accent. I know it can be hard to read and some people find it annoying when typed out.

Sorry if it's not too good - first fanfiction (That I have published...)

And the chapters will be short. I personally can find it very difficult to read something when all the chapters are miles long.

* * *

><p>He ran. Probably faster than he had ever ran before, quickly followed by a little white dog. His feet hurt every time they hit against the country road, he wished he didn't have to run - It wasn't even <em>his<em> fault! You see, the Finn had been over to see his good friend Eduard. They had been having a good time, him and Feliks, Ravis, Toris and Eduard (It had turned out Eduard had had other guests over), planning a festival. Well, Eduard and he were. Feliks was styling Toris's hair, with Ravis watching. Apparently this was normal. But anyway, they were having a good time until Eduard's mum came in, saying something along the lines of 'You either all leave now, or go without food.' The Finn decided, as much as he wanted to spend time with Eduard, as they hadn't seen each other in a while, he would quite like dinner - and he knew dinner would be good tonight, as Berwald was cooking. He said good bye to his friends and began to head home.

Unfortunately on the way home, as per usual, a certain white ball of fluff had gone into a certain Belarusians yard, and had been seen. When that certain Belarusian came to get rid of them, that certain ball of fluff bit her, right on the ankle. After being threatened with the police, and the pound, the boy and his dog ran. Faster than they ever had before.

'Hanatomago!' Tino gasped, completely out of breath. 'I've told you not to go into Natalia's garden! She said next time you did she'd call pest control! And why did you bite her? Matthias will kill us if she fines us or something!' The boy kept looking back, to make sure Natalia wasn't following - whilst being careful not to fall, the country roads weren't the best. 'She isn't following us yet Hana... Probably calling the authorities or something...' The Finn stopped and knelt down beside his companion, panic spread over his face. 'She tried to hurt you didn't she? C'mon. Let's go tell everyone!' He picked up Hana, began running again, and quickly pushed open the back gate to the farm on which he lived.


	2. Chapter1: No Brain, No Heart, No Courage

**Author's note:** Iceland is a fair bit OOC.. but thats because I had all the other characters sorted.. and then he had to fit in.. I tried to make it as much like him as I could without changing the character he was meant to be.. but I have failed.. DX

* * *

><p>Tino ran into the back area of the farm, where he saw two of his brothers attempting to fix a wagon. And Emil counting some chickens. He thought that Berwald would be the one to take him most seriously, so went to him. 'Berwald! Berwald just listen to what Natalia did to Hanatomago!'<p>

'Tino please, I'm trying to do this.'

'But Berwald, Natalia hit Hana right over the back with a rake, just because she says that Hana gets in her garden and chases her nasty old cat everyday!'

'Seventeen...' Berwald didn't seem to be listening at all as he moved a chick from one coop to another. 'Tino please.'

'Oh but she doesn't do it every day! Just once or twice a week is all! And he can't even catch her old cat anyway!' Why wasn't Berwald listening to him? In fairness Tino wasn't really listening to Berwald, but it was obvious Hana was more important that some chickens. And even if it were everyday that Hana was in Natalia's garden, it still wasn't fair to hit her, she a lot weaker than Natalia, not to mention, Hana's a dog! It's in a dog's nature to chase cats. 'And now she says she going to get pest control and-'

'Tino. I'm busy.' Tino gave in. So he was wrong, Berwald didn't take him seriously, or even listen. He'd have to tell Emil or Matthias or Nikolas. But by the fact he hadn't seen Nikolas since breakfast, he guessed he was out. _Where are they anyway? They can't be too far_- Tino's track of thought was interrupted when he heard Matthias complaining at Emil. And Tino quickly ran over to them. They'd have to listen! They didn't look to busy.

'Ow! You got my thumb!'

'You should have got your thumb out the way.'

'Right on my thumb!'

'Be thankful it wasn't your head.'

'Emil!' Before those two could get into a fight, Tino intervened. At least, that'd what he said he was doing. He was really just looking someone to listen to him. 'What am I going to do about Natalia? Just cause Hana chases her old cat.'

'Listen. I got to tend to the pigs.' Emil said, not even acknowledging Tino, before walking off to the pigs. Tino would talk to him later. He was just about to talk to Matthias when he came up to him.

'Look Tino you ain't using your head about Natalia! Think you didn't have any brains at all!'

'I have too got brains!'

'Then why don't you use them! When you come home don't go by Natalia's house. Then Hana won't get in the garden and you wouldn't get in trouble.'

'You just won't listen will you Matthias!' Tino quickly left to find Emil, hearing a 'Your head isn't made of straw y'know!' from behind him.

Tino promptly found Emil rounding up the pigs into their pen. He didn't even have to explain the trouble with Natalia as he climbed on the fence and started walking along. Turns out Emil had listened earlier. Or had remembered Tino complain about it before.

'Listen Tino. Don't let Natalia boss you around, she isn't anything to be afraid off. Have a little courage is all!' It was Tino's turn not to listen. He was concentrating too much on not falling over into the pig's pens on either side of the fence he was climbing.

'I'm not _afraid_ of her,' was the best Tino could reply.

'Then next time she's mean to you, go right up to her, and spit in her eye, that's what I'd do.' Emil lied, whilst filling the pig trough with food. Not really paying attention to Tino. Had he even noticed where Tino was?

Before Tino could make some reply about how that _isn't_ what Emil would do, he found himself in amongst the pigs, their snouts all over him, and he wasn't too impressed with it. 'Emil! Emil help! Ah! Help!' He wanted to hit them away, but he knew that would lead to the pigs getting mad, and from what he'd heard, that wasn't a good idea.

Emil dropped the bucked of pig food, jumped over the fence, picked Tino up (who was now covered in mud) and carried him back out of the pig pen, and to a bench close by. Tino wasn't too impressed when he saw Matthias come over, who appeared to be laughing. 'You alright Tino?' Matthias asked.

'Yes, I'm alright.' Tino suddenly noticed how scared Emil looked. 'Oh Emil! You're just as scared as I am!'

'What's the matter Emil? Gonna let some pigs make a coward out of you?' Matthias managed to make out through his laughter.

'What's all this about?' Berwald walked over, carrying a plate of something, and he didn't look very happy. He glared at Emil and Matthias, expecting an answer.

'Well you see Tino climbed along the pig pen and-'

'-It's no place for Tino by the pigs.' Angrily Berwald looked at the three boys, each in turn, before signing. He really was feeling stressed. 'Here's some bread and butter.' Berwald offered the plate round to everyone and everyone gladly took a piece before going back to work. He swore he heard Matthias muttering 'heartless old Berwald...' Berwald was going back over to the chickens and Tino took this as his chance to talk to him again.


End file.
